1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to catheter assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to collection devices for catheter assemblies.
2. Background of the Invention
The urinary catheterization procedure is a common medical practice with the procedure being performed today in hospitals, nursing homes, and home settings. When a patient requires a catheter to remain in for a prolonged period of time, an indwelling or Foley catheter is often used. This type of catheter has the benefit of remaining in the bladder for up to one month which decreases the inconvenience of repeated intermittent catheterization. Indwelling urinary catheters are also used in situations where an accurate measurement of urine is required.
There has been a significant increase in highly resistant bacteria within institutions such as hospitals and nursing homes. Every attempt is being taken to decrease infection by destroying the bacteria. Until that is done, however, attempts must be made to decrease a patient's exposure to such potential harmful bacteria.
One common complication of indwelling catheters, as a result of infections often by bacteria, is a Urinary Tract Infection (UTI). There have been many attempts to decrease the incidents of urinary tract infections. A very common trend has been to supply the indwelling catheter pre-attached to a large bedside collection bag. These bedside collection bags are usually of a standard size and can hold up to 2000 mL of urine. The indwelling urinary catheter comes connected to the bedside collection bag to create a “closed system” environment. By not switching from a 2000 mL bedside collection bag to a smaller 500-700 mL leg/day bag, it is hoped that urinary tract infection may be decreased. Every time a urine collection bag is removed from a Foley catheter distal end and replaced with another collection bag, the seal or closed system is broken, and the risk for infection is increased thereby putting the patient at risk.
Conventional urine collection bags have a drain port located somewhere on the bag. Several times throughout the day the nurse or caretaker is required to open the port and drain the urine into a container for discard. Many times in the hospital setting the patient must get out of bed and walk to the bathroom or shower, or the patient may get out of bed for therapy or exercise. This large 2000 mL bedside collection bag becomes a very significant hindrance to mobility and independence.
Because infection may arise during catheterization when a large collection bag is replaced by a smaller one and because it is inconvenient to have a large bag attached to a patient when the patient desires to get out of bed, there is a need in the healthcare industry for a sterile and convenient technique for facilitating the catheterization process and being able to effectively transition between a larger collection bag and a smaller leg/day bag.